A Sabre Toothed Drama
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Part 2, following on from the one-shot Rehabilitation. Zack Sabre Jr pulls a stunt that leaves Sami Zayn feeling cold. Finn Balor isn't too happy either, and decides to invite Sami round to hang out...


**A Sabre-Toothed Drama**

 _Part 2 in the SamiFinn-centric follow-up to Total Superstars. Not strictly a multichapter fic but a linked series of one shots that follow the plot on. Kinda a halfway house if that makes any sense..._

 _..ANYHOO. Sami doesn't want to bother his best friend but feels he needs to after his new fiancé and CWC runner up Zack Sabre Junior, pulls a madcap stunt to show his affection for him._

 _May, or may not, be based upon recent things showing up on social media not necessarily related to SamiFinn stuff. I'm a bad person, I'm sorry. Set in September post-Backlash but before Finn's stem cell surgery_

* * *

Sami Zayn was still reeling.

Just when he thought his life couldn't get any more difficult.

He held his phone away from his body...like if he looked at the innocent device a nanosecond longer, it would fire laser beams into his eyes or something.

He'd just been sent a WhatsApp image.

And he wasn't sure how to react to it.

Some people really did do crazy things in wrestling.

* * *

Finn Balor, fresh from another gruelling day's rehab, was just checking his phone in between resuming work on his Lego Batmobile, when the photo appeared in his Twitter feed. And now he couldn't concentrate on the pile of mostly black and grey plastic bricks on the table in front of him.

So what had sent him into this distracted tailspin?

Was it dirtsheet gossip?

A title change?

Well, one title change he was more than happy with was his former student Becky Lynch becoming inaugural Smackdown Women's Champion. He'd invited old friend (and former ex-flame...it was only to be expected), Irish wrestler Paul Tracey, who'd also, unfortunately had connections with Finn's ex Wade Barrett, over to watch Backlash on Sunday and it had been lovely to catch up. Though, when Paul had had one beer too many once the show wrapped, Finn had to politely decline him as the independent wrestler had began to touch Finn up. Not that the former NXT and WWE Universal champion didn't find Paul attractive, it was just...the past was the past and Finn not only didn't want to be seen as the guy who bedded everyone anymore, but he also only had eyes for one man these days. A man whom he couldn't obtain and it cut him to shreds.

To make things more complicated, Finn still hadn't mustered the courage to call Karl Anderson (his current boyfriend, at this point in name only) and discuss why they couldn't be together anymore. It was so frustrating, being stuck for the next 5-6 months with this nasty shoulder injury and torn pectoral muscle, when he had so many issues within his personal life that needed sorting; yet he couldn't because the other people involved were on the road full time.

But back to this Twitter photo that had completely destroyed a nice unwinding evening of Lego building..

 _ **zacksabrejr**_ _When you love someone so much you give it all for. Not the expression, no literally give it all for *image*_

The photo was of Zack's naked arse cheek (which in itself, Finn side-eyed), near the top, around the area normally hidden by his trunks. It was a tattoo. A simple one, just reading 'Rami' in ornate black script.

Finn was a mixture of taken aback, terrified...and SEETHING with jealousy.

What the actual FUCK, Zack?!

Finn didn't know how to even PROCESS this. All the years he'd known the lanky technical wizard, Zack had always been self-serving, slutty and almost devoid of the concepts of relationships and affection. He was the biggest whore in independent wrestling, making a game of bedding EVERY opponent he faced. Finn had slept with Zack himself numerous times (He was one of the few men privileged to get topped by Zack). And ever since Zack hooked up with Sami Zayn and proposed to him 48 hours later after SummerSlam, he'd undergone a complete personality transplant and was now, as some people put it, 'dickmatised'. Stage Five Clinger. Bunny boiler. Call it what you will.

But yet, Zack had been flirting with Noam Dar on Twitter when the CWC final was transmitted...and was doing a lot of work with newest slut on the block, Will Ospreay, even making his Twitter banner a photo of him and Will...so what is the truth *Oprah gif*?

And Finn had no shame in thinking that arse tattoos were about as classy as swigging Lambrini in a back alley in Romford.

REALLY, Zack?

Of all places, his arse cheek? Couldn't he at least have copied Paige completely (because let's face it, Finn was convinced Zack was trying to rip her off) and had it done on his pec?

"Sami is MINE you delusional little bitch.." Finn hissed out loud.

The Balor demon was alive and roaring inside him. And its eyes glowed luminescent green.

* * *

"No, Kevin," Sami was sighing backstage at the live event, "I didn't know he was going to do that.."

"You might wanna talk to him man," the cuddly WWE Universal Champion said, "Because that shit is not normal behaviour."

"Don't you think I don't KNOW that?" Sami was pacing the locker room, half dressed (read; in just ES briefs).

"You're the one engaged to him," Kevin said, "And could you please get dressed. I'm sure most gay guys would appreciate that underwear but right now I can see all you have to offer."

"Sorry..." Sami blushed. A while ago he would have intentionally done this, he noted bitterly.

He rummaged for his black SZ tights and pulled them on, lacing up his black and white boots.

"You're clearly not happy," Kevin remarked, "So why did you say yes?"

"How would you feel if a guy you banged once and then decided you were the greatest person to have ever lived afterwards fucking proposes to you AT RAW just 2 days later?!" erupted Sami.

Kevin snorted.

Did Sami even KNOW what he was saying?

He had information that a certain other man in wrestling thought this about Sami.

Cody Rhodes, who was also good friends with Kevin, had confessed to the Universal Champion about the whole Finn-Sami-Karl-Zack quagmire, after hearing that Finn STILL hadn't either broken up with Karl, or confessed his feelings to Sami, hoping that Kevin might give Sami a push in the right direction.

"What's so funny?" snapped the redhead.

"Nothing man...just...this is like a trashy daytime soap," Kevin said, "I can't believe this stuff really happens in WWE. And I can't believe you were stupid enough to say yes to Zack."

"What would YOU say Kevin, huh?! It was in front of HALF the roster!"

"Be honest with myself and with Zack?"

"Kevin. It's ZACK SABRE JUNIOR. People call him 'Sabretooth' because he is such a vicious bitch to everyone he sleeps with! You know his reputation as well as anyone from the indies!"

"I'm well aware," Kevin said, coolly, "What's your point?"

"If I said no, he might, I dunno, cut my face up?! Make a scene? Cost me my JOB?!"

"You're in fantasy land!" Kevin said.

"Really? I don't put anything past him, Kevin," Sami said, "Just cos he seems to be in love with me..."

"Obsessed with you..." corrected Kevin.

"NOT HELPING!" cried Sami.

"Look man, I bet in a month, when he's working around the UK or something, sexual frustration will get the better of him and he'll start screwing anything in pants again behind your back. It won't last," Kevin said.

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Sami said, "I said yes to please him and keep the peace...and maybe because the feeling of being engaged gives me hope that I won't die a lonely old man!"

"You're 32!"

"You're 32 and are married with 2 children, one of whom is eight years old," Sami said, "My biological clock was ticking."

"So you said yes to a guy who you don't really like that much jsut to get that ring on your finger?" Kevin was incredulous, "You might be one of my best friends but I cannot get my head around you sometimes!"

"Fergal would know what to do," Sami pouted, "I wish he was here. He'd be a lot more helpful than you're being."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

Somehow he very much doubted that.

* * *

"Calm down Finny," Cody Rhodes said patiently.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! ZACK IS IN SERIOUS DANGER OF LOSING MY FRIENDSHIP!" Finn screamed down the phone.

"Over an ill advised tattoo?"

"CODDLES! YOU KNOW I'M IN LOVE WITH SAMI!"

"But you haven't a) broken up with Karl, and b) tried to tell Sami how you feel."

"I've been more worried about whether my career's over! Plus, when I have tried to show Sami I love him, he doesn't notice! He fucking comes and cooks for me...I ask him to CUDDLE on the sofa and STILL he thinks its platonic! Noam tells me to not be too obvious but what do I do Coddles?!"

"No tea no shade FInny but Noam Dar is a child. Don't take relationship advice from a pup."

"Why? He's my friend too."

"He's 12 years younger than you. Emotionally not as mature. And he's not exactly a model of conventional relationships is he?"

"It's not love Coddles. It's a perfect illusion, because Zack is a fucking attention whore. I bet he did it for ATTENTION."

"Finny. You almost lost my friendship then by quoting Lady Xerox at me. You try telling me that Perfect Illusion is not Papa Don't Preach with new lyrics and arrangements."

"Oh fuck you."

"Charming. Go and have your tantrum. Call me back when you act more like a 35 year old and less like a twink."

Cody hung up.

Hypocrite! Finn thought to himself, He turned my pain into a stupid music stan war and I'm the one acting like a twink?

But snapping at close friends wasn't the answer.

He hovered over Cody's number.

He dialled.

"What?" came Cody's curt reply.

"Sorry...that was uncalled for."

"I was only having a bit of a joke, Fergal. To try and make you laugh. I mean, I was speaking the truth about that track but still...look, do you want my help or not?"

"I do."

"Then don't snap at me."

"I won't. But you turned my pain into a stupid pop culture thing."

"Actually you did that yourself girl."

"Whatever. I saw the Arrow trailer. Thirsty wee bitch."

"Hehehehehehe..." now COdy sounded like a little kid, "Oh that was a FUN day. Being manhandled shirtless by Stephen in full costume...yes...we re-enacted it in the hotel once shooting for the day was over. Only we added him pinning me down and blasting my asshole in two to the script."

"So how did you turn down Will Ospreay?"

"By telling him that if he touched me again I would expose him. Essex Gay Traveller. I have all the receipts...Brandi actually filmed it cos we both knew he would hit on me. So she hid nearby."

"Coddles...Will's my friend."

"And Stephen is my boyfriend. I'm done playing with cheap indie sluts. Canadian actor in award winning TV series or someone who takes bumps in a high school gym in front of 10 people? The greater the status, the more satisfying the dick."

Meow. Finn remembered Cody still had his bitchy side.

"So what do I do?" he asked.

"Start by finishing with Karl as it's doing neither of you any favors," Cody replied, "Do that FIRST."

"Nnnnnnnn but also," whined Finn, "Being injured makes me horny. Right now, I could sit on a concrete bollard and it wouldn't be enough."

"Don't use Karl as dick on tap. He deserves better than that."

"BUT CODDLES.."

"You're such a twink Finny."

"This is the longest I have gone without dick since I lost my virginity! I lost it at 15. That's 21 years Coddles."

"How in God's name are you still tight down there?"

"Regular exercise bitch. And because fisting is fucking gross. I may have slept with close to a 1000 men but I still show my body respect."

"You've been double penetrated a few times though."

"There ain't much I haven't done henny. And so have you."

"Would you like some company soon Finny? Be nice to hang out. Plus we can discuss how next to get Sami into your bed. But you must promise me that you finish with Karl."

"Deal. By the way. WHAT IS THIS TNA SHIT?!"

"Yeah...about that...I know I drag that promotion 24/7 but hey, it's a booking and a storyline. Be good to work with Maria's pressed ass to be honest. My ex is SHOOK and I LIVE."

"Ahhhh..." giggled Finn, "So that's why you're doing it."

"Duh. Not for the shitty pay or the mess that is Fatt Hardy Finny. I want to get the ultimate revenge on my cunt ex Josh Mathews. He's SO pressed. I bet he won't be able to resist me but he has to be a good straight boy to Madison Rayne."

"Would you go back if he came onto you?" asked Finn.

"As long as he hit it from the back," Cody said, "He's put on a lot of flab since getting a taste of gash. I still remember his lean self. I'll say one thing, he could hit the spot good. I might tease the fuck out of him. Get him begging for my ass. And then DENY."

"How do you propose that?" giggled Finn.

"I will walk around him in a jock at all times...bend down, show a bit of hole. I want to make him leak and then when he makes his move, tell him to go back to white picket fence boringness."

"The shade honey, I LIVE," camped Finn, "You are still the ultimate bad bitch goal. I only used to act that way cos I wanted to be you."

"I know girl," Cody said, "But I want to see you be cute with Sami. Legit, you and he would just be super adorable. Precious pair of cinnamon rolls."

"Stop it Coddles, I dream about him most nights as it is. Just doing stupid dull couple things. And the occasional sex dream. Anyhoo I must go because, well, to be honest, my vag is itching for a toy."

"Know that feeling queen. OK girl, I'm gonna go put my face on cos it's date night with Stephen tonight. Got a load of free makeup."

"Dashing still lives," giggled FInn, "OK Coddles. Enjoy and I'll let you know any developments. LOVE YOU. MWAH."

"MWAH."

Cody hung up.

Finn sighed. Cody was legit still that one gay (bi) friend he had who he could be super-fem and flamboyant with. Sami tended to bring out his geeky side more. Usually Zack was his cheif hunty but well, this whole tattoo stunt...no bitch.

Buzzz.

Buzz.

Buzz.

His phone was ringing.

When he saw the caller ID his stomach bubbled up and he blushed.

 _Sami *heart emoji*_

"Heyyyyy..." he simpered.

"Hey Fergal how was rehab?"

"Meh...oh my God Sami...I can guess why youre ringing.."

"Yes. What do I do?! He's only got my name tattooed on his ASS! I didn't sign up for this Fergal! Is he prone to doing this kind of stuff with guys?! You know him better than I do and I'm supposed to be marrying him!"

"Slow down Sambo...take a deep breath.."

Finn may be slipping his Furby t-shirt and black shorts off so he could chat to Sami in just his Andrew Christian briefs. Why not? It made him feel sexy and closer to Sami.

He carefully placed his arm back into the sling.

"I'm taking deep breaths Fergal. HELP ME! Kevin was no help at all...you're the only one who can.."

Finn whimpered. Sami needed him. And he felt so...humbled...and touched...jesus Devitt, he told himself, you're a lost cause.

"What was that noise?" asked Sami.

Shit.

"Shoulder," lied Finn.

"You haven't been overdoing it and trying to be Cena?"

"No. Anyhoo Sambo I thought you wanted my help?"

"Yes I do."

"Well this is tough because you're the first guy Zack's actually promoted from casual dick to actual boyfriend..."

"FERGAL! He skipped that part and wants to be my fucking husband! I don't want to marry him! I didn't know what else to do on the day so I said yes...cos I didn't want to hurt his feelings and because...Ben..Neville...was watching."

"SAMI!"

"I know Fergal. I'm a gross excuse for a human and deserve to die alone. You can block and hang up on me for playing with your friend's heart."

"Rami Sebei. YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Finn erupted, "You are NOT a gross excuse for a human. You are an angelic, pure, beautiful soul who just wants his happily ever after."

His emotions had gotten the better of him. Fuck it. Throw it all on the line. Right now, Finn had nothing to lose.

"Fergal that's incredibly sweet of you to say..."

"IT'S TRUE! I hate hearing you put yourself down Sami."

"Saves bitches like Zack doing it for me."

"Sami. You don't love him, it's obvious...maybe you should just sit him down...he's moving to Orlando soon.."

"WHAT?!"

"Well to marry someone you need to be in the same country. Canterbury's got fuck all left for him. He's fucked every available man there for a start. Sambo...this is turning into a ridiculous panto by the day. You should have said no."

"And he would have cut my face to ribbons."

"You overestimate him."

"FERGAL. He fucking cut a girl's hair off because the guy he was riding didn't mention he had a girlfriend!"

"He was young and hormonal. We've all been melodramatic in our youth. I mean, do you enjoy the sex?"

"Kinda do."

"Maybe deep down you want this then?" Finn said bitterly.

"I don't! He's not the man I want to grow old with! He was meant to be good for a bit of casual NSA fun! That was the plan!" Sami cried.

"Who do you want to grow old with?" Finn was reaching.

"I...dunno...but it ain't Lucas Eatwell.." Sami said.

"You know whatever decision you make Sambo...I support it."

"Even if it means me breaking your old friend's heart?"

"Sambo. To be brutally honest, getting your name inked on his arse almost cost him his friendship with me," Finn said, "It's trashy."

"That's what I thought...and fucking scary," Sami said, "I'm due home on Saturday...want to hang out?"

YES PLEASE!

Finn was wriggling with glee.

"I should be free," he said, "Yeah why not. Your Colcannon was almost as good as ma's."

"I'll bake for you," Sami said, "How hard is a Porter cake?"

"Ask ma for her recipe.." Finn's eyes had become sparkly pink hearts at the mere thought of Sami baking JUST FOR HIM!

"Fergal you OK? Your voice broke."

"M'fine...um..Sambo...you rang me when I was mid...hehehe...ya know."

"Oh. Right...well I better let you get back to it. If you're anything like me, shoulder rehab played havoc with my libido. I was violently horny most days."

OH YES PLEASE. Be violently horny with him. Finn was gagging for Sami's furry, muscular body. He watched ginger otter porn a lot these days. Or any video featuring men resembling Sami.

Finn was about to ask Sami how violently horny he could be but then he stopped himself. No, he told himself, Be demure.

"See you Saturday Sambo," he said, "Can't wait."

"Bye Fergal."

As soon as he hung up, Finn clumsily with one hand, peeled off his briefs. He was so hard. Talking to Sami tended to do that. He would call Karl but he needed to relieve this pressure inside him. He padded out of the living room and upstairs. Time to break out that massager again.

* * *

"Yes..it looks lovely Lucas," Sami lied down the phone, Zack having called for the 3rd time that day.

"You haven't commented. You haven't retweeted or even liked the tweet," Zack sounded pissed off.

"Do I have to? Why be so basic?" Sami sighed, "I'm telling you what I think now aren't I?"

"You're ashamed of me. You NEVER publicly acknowledge I'm your fiancé. I'm the one doing all the showing."

"Why plaster it all over social media anyway?" Sami asked.

"BECAUSE I'M PROUD?! BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME HAPPY?!"

"And that's really sweet of you but...Lucas...this...we can't do it over the phone. You haven't even moved to Orlando yet!"

"SO?! I LOVE YOU RAMI."

"Lucas you're getting hysterical," sighed Sami, "Please just...why didn't you consult me first?"

"Because I only thought of it when I was in town...and it felt right," simpered Zack, "I would have had it done on my pec but obviously could affect work. Also, it's there where only your beautiful brown eyes can see ...and it means I am indelibly yours Rami. Forever."

Oh fuck.

"But Zack..Lucas.."

"But what babes? I know you like it really...plus you love my tight smooth arse...Did I mention I'm naked right now?"

"Lucas I'm at work."

"So? You did me backstage at Raw. Come on, slip away and get your cock out."

"I can't...not right now..."

"FINE!" screamed Zack, "GO BE WITH YOUR FRIENDS! I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT WORTH YOUR TIME!"

He hung up.

Wow.

Sami sighed and fell against the wall, rubbing his hands through his fluffy red hair. Or as FInn always said, 'FLOOFY SAMI KLAXON'. This was fast becoming a nightmare. No matter how good the sex was, this was not worth the drama. Sami was now mentally slapping himself for all the pain he'd put Neville through. He never thought he'd be the one henpecked and trapped. Talk about the boot being on the other foot! This often happened. At least one of Zack;'s daily calls would end up with a tantrum from Zack about something. And then an hour later, a sappy call saying sorry.

It was exhausting.

Sami wished he'd just been braver and said he needed a bit of space.

* * *

Finn was laying on his bed, legs spread and his prostate massager buried inside him.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...ohhhh SAmi yeah...nice and deep..." he whined, lost in an epic sexual fantasy. Mmmmmm. This felt so GOOD. His sling was laying beside his naked body. He slowly stroked his pecs down to his abs, imagining these were Sami's hands.

"I want to be your Arabian princess..." he mewled, "Please Sami...don't stop Sami...I love you Sami.."

If only Sami knew.

Finn was all out of ideas short of greeting Sami naked on Saturday. He'd had so many detailed dreams lately about him and Sami as a couple. Reading all the 'SamiFinn' slash that had sprung up on Archive Of Our Own (or AO3 as it was known) hadn't helped at all. Over 100 fics were written about them. Even the FANS wanted them to be together. WHY WASN'T SAMI SEEING IT?!

Finn just wanted to Sami to make love to him.

Make him Oooh, if you will.

Plenty of men had made Finn scream like a slut.

But only a few had made him 'oooh'.

Cody was one of them.

Sami had been the other when they'd been casual friends with benefits. This was the joke...he'd already had Sami numerous times...but not as a serious boyfriend. He wanted to do silly little cute things with the redhead, like going to cute cafes and taking cheesy selfies over coffee...he remembered when they fed giraffes in Atlanta...that FELT like a date.

"Oooooh...ahhhh...ahhhh." Finn was now making high-pitched little gasps...he grabbed a pillow and wrapped his slim, muscular legs around it...OH YES this felt fantastic...the massager was doing the necessary internal stimulation and now he had something to wrap his legs round...he hugged the pillow close, whining and mewling, body gently writhing in heat...

"Yes Sami...stroke my pecs...play with me Sami...I'm all yours darlin...all yours...ahhhhhhhhh Sami you're making me tingle.."

HE was getting close...the massager was sending his battered prostate into overdrive...and the images in his head were intensifying the burning bulding up deep within his beautiful 190lb hewn-from-granite body. Some detractors might say Sami would be punching way above his weight with a classical beauty like Finn...All Finn had to say to that was that haters were blind to Sami's purity. Finn was convinced nobody saw Sami like he did.

"M'close darlin...keep going...yeah...ahhh..ahhhh..." Finn began to whine in Gaelic as his orgasm thundered through his small body. Fuck it. The further through him it burned...the louder and more frantic he became...it was an anal orgasm and he knew it...plus the pillow was stimulating his leaking cock head and wasn't helping...

"AHHHH! AHHHHHH!...OH SAMI! OH SAMI! SAMI!" Finn was close, screaming now, "SAMI! AHHHH! OH YEAH...YEAH...YEAHH FUCK...FUCK! OHH..."

He threw his pretty face back and screamed at the top of his lungs, exploding all over the pillow still clutched to himself...it seared on its way out and soaked the pillow...this was one HELL of a climax.

Gasping, Finn clumsily unwrapped his legs from the soiled pillow and pulled the toy from himself. Sated. Spent.

It had been the closest to actual sex with Sami yet. Well, since the 'triad' days. His arse was on fire. Wow.

"Whew...Sami.." he breathed aloud.

He reached for his phone.

It was time to call Karl.

But not yet.

Lie here for a few more minutes...let the glow stay for a bit.

* * *

"Ohhhh...oh fuck yeah I've missed your beard.." the smooth-skinned, lanky man whimpered as he was on all fours on the Travelodge bed, arse up.

"I've missed licking this arse out," the bearded, man-bun-shod rimmer grunted, "I thought you were no longer available."

"I'm always available Marty," smirked Zack Sabre Junior, "You think just because I have Sami Zayn on lockdown that you can't hit me up for a bit of fun?"

"But getting his name tattooed on that amazing arse...why spoil it?" Marty Scurll asked, slapping Zack's silken arse cheek.

"It's a transfer, it'll wash off...but oh my God he fell for it hook, line and sinker.." Zack sniggered.

"So are you actually going to marry him?"

"Yeah...but come on...Fergal Devitt is so thirsty for him...I guess it's fight fire with fire," Zack shrugged.

"Oh that psycho?" snorted Marty.

"Hey. Leave Fergal alone," Zack pouted, "Less talk. More rimming."

He pushed his arse back.

Marty resumed eating him out.

"Ahhhh...oh yeah..." moaned Zack, phone out...a photo of Sami on the screen. There was more to this seemingly spineless cheating than met the eye. Especially when Marty's beard stimulated his opening.

"Ohhhhh..." Zack squealed, before mouthing 'Rami'.

Marty was bearded and thick. Rather than use a sex toy, Zack opted for a man who had some of Sami's characteristics to fill the void until he moved to Orlando to be with his husband to be. And the tattoo was not a transfer, but real ink. He just didn't want to scare Marty off!

"Yeah...this is such a hot arse...need me to fuck it?" growled Marty.

"Please."

Zack had had hundreds of dicks inside him. He tended to remember the better ones. Marty was of similar girth to Sami. So that helped in this fantasy/hookup hybrid scenario. Why waste time alone with a toy when he could get some of the real thing. It wasn't total cheating as far as Zack was concerned as he was thinking of Sami. He was just expert enough at manipulating men that he had Marty eating out his hand. Sami didn't have to know that he was using indie colleagues as live sex toys!

"AHHHHH..." Zack pushed back onto Marty's lubed up fingers. Good job the technical wizard's favourite position was being smashed from behind! He didn't have to look at Marty Scurll's face so he could just imagine he was being fucked by his husband to be!

Twisted? Maybe but hey, if ya got the talents...flaunt them. And Zack's main talent outside of pure art in the squared circle, was manipulating men for sex. And added bonus? He was still Queen Bee in independent wrestling. No loss of face despite having a ring on his finger.

"Ohhhh yeah...gimme that tight arse Sabre," snarled Marty as he slid inside of Zack, taking in that long, slim, toned back and solid, smooth arse, now flush with his pelvis.

"Ohhh YEAH!" whined Zack, "Give it me. Rough."

* * *

Saturday.

Finn had been counting down to the last second for this day to come all week. Even rehab seemed much less painful now he knew Sami was coming home to Orlando this weekend! And VISITING HIM! YAAAAS!

He'd asked Shane Thorne to pop over and give him a hand with the cleaning as ya know, he was a one armed bandit. And plus, despite having slept with both hot Aussies, Finn had become pretty close to Shane lately, namely because Shane was big queen too and they could booty bop to Britney's Glory album together whilst cleaning. Nick Miller was by far the more masculine of the two outside the ring. Plus, Finn could nudge Shane for any tea on Noam Dar.

Good job Shane was a vers bottom really otherwise Finn couldn't have had him ;)

Right now they were dancing like a pair of twinks to the song Clumsy.

"Ooops!" Finn squealed camply as Britney did in the song as he dropped his feather duster.

The two boys may also be doing it in their briefs cos it was Florida and cleaning was sweaty work.

"I'm moist," complained Shane, his thick, muscular body glistening with sweat, "Open a window!"

It was the middle of the day and the Floridian sun was particularly vicious today.

Finn padded to the French windows and opened them to let in some breeze.

"Would you like a cup of tea henny?"

"Oh wonderful, thanks," Shane replied, picking up his phone to check in with Nick.

Finn continued to whistle Britney to himself whilst he made the tea. So what if it was boiling hot? Always time for tea as far he was concerned.

Shane padded in a minute later.

"I got a better idea," he said, "Let's just get onto the rosé."

"PERF." Finn minced over to his fridge. He wasn't a wine boy..until he and Shane hung out. And if a hot Aussie muscle queen offered you sweet fizzy pink wine then you bloody well drank it. Yes, Shane liked Moscato. #Masc4Masc totes. Yeah throw hate. Shane was a fucking good wrestler and that's what mattered.

"I'll get the glasses and we can sit on the patio," Shane said, "And you can tell me what this epic spring clean is in aid of."

Finn knew telling more pople about Sami was a bad idea but for all he knew, Shane could have the right suggestion up his sleeve.

Once the glasses were gotten, and the Moscato was opened, the boys perched on plastic chairs on Finn's patio to spill some TEA.

"Ahhh...that hits the g-spot," Shane camped, taking a large gulp. His Australian accent just made him sound even more camp. He had on sassy RayBan shades too, "So Finn, why the epic clean?"

"Because a special man is coming over today," Finn gushed, with a big smile.

"Karl Anderson?"

"No...hehehehe...Shane darlin...I have a wee confession. Only a few people know so please don't go spilling this."

"Awww you've been cheating?" smirked the Aussie, "Knew you couldn't keep your legs shut for long."

"OI!"

"Soz. So who's the lucky hunk?"

"You may know him hehehehehe," Finn was getting VERY giggly and limp wristed, "Tall. Beautiful brown eyes. Long legs. Big arse. Furry chest. And hair the colour of autumnal leaves. One of the best in ring workers of our generation."

"THOUGHT SO!" Shane squealed, "I knew you were thirsty for Zayn! KNEW IT!"

"Am I that obvious?!"

"GIRL. You've been obvious since the day Nick and I signed!" Shane beamed, "You and him always hung out together at the PC. I know you had that thing for Rhodes but let's be honest that guy makes anyone moist...it's the way you looked at Zayn. All the 'greatest guy alive' shit you put on Twitter. We were all surprised when it came out about you and Karl Anderson...and Nick and I were both amazed you wanted to bang both of us. Trying to make Zayn jealous hey?"

"Shane, I only realised that I was in love with Sami last month..." Finn said, "So Noam really hasn't said anything to you or Nick? He was the first person I told. Coddles knows, and so do ma and da."

"Puppy wouldn't have needed to say anything when it's written all over your face," Shane camped, "Awwwwww bless your little spotty socks...you want to get the house looking clean for your crush?"

"Basically, aye."

"So what's the sitch with Machine Gun?"

"We had a long chat the other night...Coddles suggested I should talk to him ASAP. I wanted to do it in person but we did it via Facetime. Chad could tell things weren't all there, which is why he's been keeping his distance since I did my shoulder in. I cried like a bitch but he was way too nice about it. Kept saying that it was OK and that maybe we should stay good friends."

It had been a long, tough call for Finn, but he knew, like Cody kept telling him, that it had to be done. He was terrified Karl would hate him. But the elder man had known something was up. Karl had confessed to Finn that the Irishman had probably got with him on the rebound from Wade, especially once Sami and Cody hooked up. He knew Finn pretty damn well and what he was prone to doing. And when Finn had admitted Sami was the one he was in love with, Karl had laughed. Not out of malice, but because it was just that obvious. Apparently the whole world bar Finn himself seemed to have spotted the sparks between them. There was a whole Tumblr community dedicated to them after all.

"So that wasn't too bad," Shane replied, "What's stopping you now?"

"Zack Sabre Junior."

"Oh. Of course...the one who basically fucked his way through every competitor in the Cruiserweight Classic? I caught him sucking Drew Gulak's dick in the Performance Center. And now he wants to marry Zayn. Gurl. I know he's your mate but I think he's played ya."

"How so? I've known Zack since he was a wee boy, Shane...he knows how to get lads jumping to his tune."

"I reckon, he's trapped Zayn cos he knows you want him."

"Zack wouldn't do that to me. I could spill so much tea on him to Meltzer."

"And he could probably spill it on you gurl. You should know by now that most gay guys are two faced self serving dickbags."

"You really think thats why he got down on 1 knee to Sami? To stop me having him?!" erupted Finn, getting up from his chair in a rage, "I FUCKING HELPED HIM GET HIS CAREER GOING! I FUCKING OPENED MY LEGS FOR HIM NUMEROUS TIMES! AND THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME...HELL, I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT IN A GOOD WORD FOR HIM TO REGAL FOR THE CWC IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Calm down.." Shane sighed, "You'll hurt your shoulder."

"Is this a bad time...sorry Fergal your front door was open...I knocked but no answer.." a flushed looking Sami Zayn ambled out into the backyard, heaving a suitcase, his flat cap askew.

Finn froze...and then his face lit up.

Before Sami could get his bearings, he was attacked by 190lbs of sniffling Irishman.

"Hey hey...what's the matter?" spluttered the redhead, "Is it bad news about the shoulder...oh hey Shane. Didn't see you.."

Shane just nodded politely. Now might be a good time to go, he thought.

Finn extracted himself from Sami when he realised that he may have acted just a little but over the top.

"Let me take your case," he mumbled.

"NO." Shane barked, "Sit your one armed arse down and let ME handle this."

He flexed before getting to his feet and manfully heaving Sami's case back inside.

"About the only time she's masc," Finn remarked with cute, cheeky grin, "Sorry Sambo...that was a little..."

"What was that about?" Sami asked, "It's not family matters or anything is it?"

"No...sorry...I just overreacted to something."

"Was I interrupting a date?"

"No! Shane was helping me clean the house."

"Expecting company? I can go if you like?"

"SAMI. I was cleaning it for you."

"You don't need to do that. I'm used to stepping on stray Lego bricks. Part of the danger of walking around your house bare foot."

Shane minced back out, dusting off his hands.

"I'm gonna head back now, Nick's just messaged me. Noam wants to play," he smirked.

"Another double stuffing. Don't ruin him before his Raw debut," Finn said, "Bye bitch. Smell your vag later."

"Try and keep your legs closed," Shane clapped back as he sashayed away with lots of booty wiggle.

Sami raised his eyebrows and gave Finn that signature look of his. The one that drove poor Neville mad, and the one that Finn and Cody always joked made him look like a 1950s school principal.

"What?" Finn sucked his thumb.

"Something you're not telling me Fergal."

"No...I'm just happy."

"Why?"

"Because you're here.." Finn put on a cutesy voice and flashed his adorable smile some more.

Sami smiled back. Awww. Nice to know friends valued your company. And he'd put his phone onto airplane mode so Zack couldn't call. Sami was trying to go about ways to pluck up the courage to tell Zack the engagement was off. He'd even pay for laser removal of the tattoo. He just hoped FInn wouldn't scoff at his Porter cake attempt. He'd thought it was pretty good but he just knew Finn would probably dissect it and make comparisons to his mother's.

"What's with the underwear party with Thorne?" he asked.

"Shane and I always hang out in our sexy briefs...plus the humidity...how are you not sweating?" Finn asked.

"Old Betsy's aircon is the best," Sami said.

"I'll go put something on. Don't wanna make you uncomfortable," Finn said, sashaying into the house as camply as possible, wiggling his bottom. He knew these briefs looked sprayed-on at the back.

Sami couldn't help but stare. Who wouldn't look at Finn's ass? And Sami had been in that thing numerous times earlier this year.

Finn re-emerged five minutes later, with a pair of Daisy Duke style denim shorts on. Well why not? He was trying to be alluring. Get Sami hot and bothered. Maybe he could get one over on Zack by being the side hoe...before delivering the Coup De Grace and announcing his love for Sami on social media. IMAGINE how frothing at the mouth Zack would be? Finn was convinced Zack was putting on this Stage 5 clinger act because he'd twigged Finn was into Sami and wanted to be the top dog in this fight.

Sami perched in the chair previously filled by Shane and peeled his Tapout tee off, sighing at the heat. Ahhh...Florida.

Finn almost tripped over his own feet. Oh yes please Sami!

He sashayed back to his own chair and crossed one leg over the other, picking up his wine glass.

"Drinking already Fergal?"

"Soz Sambo. That Shane is a bad girl."

"So...how you taking the split from Karl. Obviously he told me.."

"Fine. It needed to happen," Finn said.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Sami, though he bet he knew why. He'd been thinking for a while that they werent working as a couple. Little did he know HE was indirectly the reason.

"It was a rebound, trying to cling onto the past with Chad," Finn said, gulping his wine like soda and refilling his glass. Sami looked taken aback.

"Oh?"

"Aye. No bad feeling on either side and we're still good mates. He'll always be top craic. Just...well...ahh...Sambo...I dunno how I'm going to say it...I...um..."

"You're in love with someone else?" Sami said helpfully.

"Bingo."

"Can I ask whom? I mean...don't feel obliged or anything...you can tell me when you're ready..."

"Ask away Sambo."

A slightly more demure sip of the wine.

Cheeky glint in green eyes.

Sami gave him a small smile. It was either Noam Dar or Matt Bloom. Nah. Sami didn't see Finn as a bear collector. Dar. It had to be Dar.

"What you smiling about?" giggled Finn.

"I think I know who it is."

"Oh do ya. Hehehehehehe!"

"Scottish. Young. Pretty?"

"Nah. Noam is adorbs but he's too young. Anyhoo...Nick Miller and Shane are more than satisfying for him. You not see that big old dick flopping about in Shane's briefs? TM61 are both hung as fuck."

"I don't look at him that way. Oooh by the way. Don't tell my fucking fiancé but a cute boy came onto me at Raw."

"Who?!" Finn was trying not to be jealous. HANDS OFF HIS MAN BITCH!

"TJ Perkins."

"Oh. Him. Complete submissive bottom."

"How would you know?"

"He tried chatting me up on Grindr when the CWC started."

"Maybe I'll give it a go. He's cute."

"Oh...sure you want to?" Finn scowled.

"Why not? Might scare Zack off."

Ok.

Finn was either going to have a huge tantrum or make his move. He was NOT having Sami cheat on Zack with ANY man other than him. Back off TJ Perkins. Fish in another creek.

"Fergal I'd lay off the wine. Have you eaten today?"

"No, been busy cleaning."

"Get in that kitchen and get something inside you."

That did it.

Finn was inches away from pouncing. Shoulder be DAMNED. He wanted something inside him. Just not food.

"M'fine.." he grunted.

"No Fergal. You don't want to get wasted on that nasty ass rosé and risk falling on your shoulder. You're meant to be going to hospital again next week."

Sami stood up. He padded to Finn and offered his hand.

Finn took it with his good hand and allowed Sami to pull him to his feet.

And then, he shuffled into the redhead's personal space.

"Come with me.." he whispered.

"Where?"

"The hospital. I hate surgery Sami."

"I know but I'm not sure I'll be able to..depends on my event dates."

"Make the most whilst youre here then Rami."

"What do you mean?"

Finn decided he was done talking. He had nothing to lose at this point. He leaned over and his soft, pouty, full lips gently brushed against Sami's.

Sami was taken aback.

But something inside of him told him it was OK.

He responded with some chaste lip caresses of his own.

Finn smiled. His green eyes shone.

"Sami...?"

"Fergal.."

"You feel it too don't you?"

Finn's hand was fumbling to take Sami's.

The redhead looked down and loosened slightly to allow the brunette to take it. Goosebumps shot up Sami's arm and warmth began to spread through his veins.

Whatever it was Finn meant, it looked like Sami was feeling it as well. No wonder being engaged to Zack felt SO wrong.

WHAT THE?

Had Sami really been SO damn blind all this time to not even see that there was a beautiful man right here in front of him?!

And what's more...HOW MANY COWORKERS KNEW AND NOT TOLD HIM?

They just LET him do the stupidest thing in the world and SAY YES to a two-faced cheap slut who wasn't even going to sign with WWE?

Sami knew he could be an acquired taste at times with his tendency to be a deep thinker and a nagbag to Neville but he didn;t think his supposed friends would allow him to get into such a predicament? Who else knew Finn had feelings for him? Bayley? Kevin? Cody? Enzo?

He nodded.

Finn let out a sob.

Sami took the pretty face in his hands.

And they began to kiss. Properly this time. Like early 2016 never happened. It was innocent and gentle.

And to Sami, this was how kissing should feel.

He hadn't felt like this kissing a man since Neville.

Oh Cupid. You just got yourself a bullseye.

"Rami..." Finn sniffled.

"Fergal...baby."

"Did you just..." the green eyes twinkled.

"I think I did...oh wow...man...this is so...unexpected..."

"Sami. I'm in love with you. And I think I have been for a long time."

"I should have seen it sooner. Oh my...I'm such a fucking klutz sometimes."

"And so what darlin...it makes you..you. I think about you all day...all night...fucking dream about you...you don't know HOW jealous I was when you said yes to Zack...he's so not right for you but I didn't say cos I didn't want you to think I was being a hater or bitter..."

"Why? Why didn't you say? Fergal, your opinion matters to me more than anyone's! Do you not KNOW how pissed I was when you let that SKANK McKayla in Texas suck you off?!"

"I did...and I don't ever want to talk about her again. She made me do that despite me saying no. Sami...m'getting hot...want to go and cool down.."

"Come here you..."

Sami heaved and picked him up bridal style. He was still so light. And that pretty face buried into his chest.

Finn was so torn. Half of him wanted to take Sami to his bedroom and have the redhead inside him just like all his fantasies lately...but the other half wanted to show he COULD be demure and wait a bit. Do things PROPERLY.

But sexual frustration..

But his shoulder...

"I can walk Sami.." he cooed, gingerly hopping down, refusing to let go of Sami's hand.

"Take me upstairs," Sami smiled.

"Sami?"

"I know what youre thinking Fergal, but honestly, let's be real here...we've already been there several times."

"As friends with benefits.."

"Fergal. You're walking about in Daisy Duke hotpants. What do you expect me to do? Ask for a cup of Turkish coffee?"

"Cos it's hot."

"You're hot."

Finn BEAMED. And blushed.

For some reason compliments from beautiful redheads made him blush and go all coy.

"Also," Sami oh-so-casually slipped his WWE shorts down to reveal his white Aussiebums. OH YES! Sami looked HOT in white underwear; "Who knows when I can next come and see you? Let's make the most of our precious time together."

"Then come with me," Finn said, "Be gentle with me darlin. It's been a while and I only have one good arm."

"Suits me fine," Sami said, "Come here you beautiful boy."

"I'm not beautiful..."

"You are...ssssssh..."

Sami began to kiss him, moving up his pretty face to peck his nose and the top of his head.

Whimpers sounded in the Irishman's throat. Sami was making him feel...loved. Valued. Not just a piece of ass.

"Oh Sami...why didn't I do this a year ago?"

"You kinda did..."

"Not the same."

"Let's scrub the past Fergal. Lead me to your bed."

Finn gently began to climb the stairs, keeping his hand locked tight in Sami's. Mmmmm. Sami did not realise just how much white was his colour. Especially in TIGHT skimpy Aussiebum briefs. His furry body just looked so thick and masculine. Cody Rhodes might have been a walking sexual fantasy. Sami was a real man.

Finn's stomach was tense.

He hadn't felt nervous before sex for years, despite knowing every inch of Sami's body from their time as clandestine friends with benefits behind Wade's back all those months ago. Finn had been the one going back to Sami for more. And then Sami got the call up. Finn had sobbed in Triple H's office that day. Nobody but Hunter knew this and the Game had been so understanding. Finn didn't want Sami seeing him cry.

Maybe Hunter could see it too.

Why else would they both have ended up on the same brand?

"Welcome to my parlour," he said, blushing.

"Never seen you so coy," Sami teased.

"Because this feels different," Finn whimpered.

"Relax, and enjoy it," purred Sami. Doing this behind Zack Sabre Junior's back made it even more exciting!

Finn perched on the edge of his bed. If these walls could talk!

Sami too, was wondering just how many men had fucked Finn on that bed. Enough. Sami was no saintly angel either.

Finn slowly removed his sling.

"Just watch that shoulder," Sami warned.

Finn slowly unbuttoned his tiny denim shorts and slid them down, before laying seductively on the bed in his briefs.

"Wow..." moaned Sami, "I forgot just how fucking hot you can be. You should do a calendar."

Finn grinned cheekily.

"I can look hotter," he giggled.

Sami climbed onto the bed, crawling slowly onto Finn and resuming kissing him. Finn's arms, even his bad one, locked around his neck as the elder Irishman kissed him back, squeaking adorably at the back of his throat.

"Ahhhhh..." Finn gasped as Sami's wandering hand slipped into his briefs and began to stroke his balls. OH SAMI. You remembered!

"Feel good baby?"

"Perfect darlin.."

"How about I take these off, hmm?"

"Please."

Slowly and teasingly, Sami began to peel down the very tight briefs FInn was wearing. His weeping cock sprung free. Sami, being versatile, found himself wondering things...that would feel amazing in his ass.

Maybe...sometime...he could finally convince Finn to lose his topping virginity. He was 35, old enough to broaden his horizons.

But right now, Sami wanted to be in that perfect ass. Finn had the best booty Sami had ever seen (and fucked. Zack was...loose, though Sami pretended he was tight). Sami idly jerked Finn's cock.

Luckily, Finn had had a session with the massager this morning, so he was in no danger of climaxing early. And he was squeaky clean down there.

"Ahhhh Rami...you perfect man.."

Finn made 'kiss kiss' sounds with his mouth.

Sami obliged and gently kissed those soft lips. Finn felt so wonderful to kiss. And those green eyes sparkled like emeralds. The younger, taller, broader man kneeled up and began to remove his own underwear, Finn watching expectantly..yes Sami...come on...get it out. He needed to see that dick again.

Ohh yes.

Finn just smiled naughtily as Sami tossed his white briefs to the side.

"Such a fucking stud."

"I'm looking at one myself," smiled back Sami.

"I'm just a frog," Finn pouted, "I'm not good enough for you.."

"HEY. Stop that right now. Or I'll give you a spanking."

"Will ye now...hehehehee...I've been a naughty wee lad Sami. Feel free."

Finn rolled onto his front, slowly easing his arse up proudly. Such a twink at 35. Finn knew when he was a teenager his wanton moves in the bedroom got men begging for his arse. Still worked 15-20 years later!

SLAP.

"Owww yeah...put some force in Rami."

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"Owww! Oh SAMI...I am not worthy of you sir."

"I always had you down as a power bottom Fergal," purred Sami.

"I never let out my submissive side," whimpered Finn.

"Such an amazing ass.." sighed Sami, massaging the baby-smooth cheeks.

"Play with it. It's all yours darlin."

"You mean that? No guests? You want me and just me?"

Sami slowly teased Finn's taint.

"Yeah...I'm done being a slag Sami...I want a man who I can love and grow AHHHH...old with.."

Sami wouldn't be averse to an open relationship...but right now...considering he was cheating on Zack...he best not push his luck. And to be honest...what man could compare to this Celtic beauty in front of him?! Why would you have an OPEN relationship with a stunner like Fergal Devitt?!

He leaned forward and gently began to lap at the pink opening with his tongue.

"Ahhhh...ahhhhh...oh Rami...Ohhh FUCK...you don't know how much I crave this..." Finn was punching the pillow in pleasure. AT LAST! Proper contact. A prostate massager could only do so much! And Sami was doing it just right...the beard bristling his skin and all the focus was on Finn's hole and his balls. Sami wasn't jerking him off because he knew that Finn was so bottom he wasn't interested in his cock getting attention. The ass was the important bit. Finn backed up to let Sami get that tongue in him deep. MMMMMM this FELT SO GOOD!

He cursed himself for not appreciating Sami sooner! He wiggled his arse some more...good lad Sami...get that tongue in...make him ooooh.

And oooh-ing FInn was. He was whimpering and squeaking non stop. Pre-come was leaking out all over the duvet beneath him.

Sami leaned up to just take in this delicious sight.

He saw the small patch underneath Finn.

"Someone's very horny," he growled.

"Rami. I haven't had sex since last month. And I haven't had sex with you for about half a year. Course I'm all wet!" sassed Finn.

"Cheeky."

SLAP.

SLAP.

"OhhhH!" gasped Finn, "Take me."

"You want it?" teased Sami, leaning up and stroking his hard dick against Finn's hole, wet from the thorough rimming.

"MMMMM...yeah darlin I wannit.." His accent was electrifying.

"Fergal baby. Do one thing for me," Sami whispered.

"Anything...!" whined Finn.

"Tell me you want me. In Gaelic."

Finn wriggled around so fast Sami feared for his tender shoulder.

His eyes flashed. His lips parted.

Finn kneeled up and his eyes locked tight onto Sami's.

"Ba mhaith liom tú," he hissed with emotion and lust, "Is breá liom tú Rami."

"احبك ايضا.(ahbuk ayda)," Sami rasped back. Something inside him knew that Finn had just told him he loved him. And the Arabic had flown from his mouth without thinking.

"I love you," whined Finn, kissing him, "Love you.."

He lay back, opening his legs, raising them beggingly.

Sami leaned down to kiss him some more. It was time to give this Irish sprite what he deserved.

"Where's your lube?" he whispered.

"Drawer," Finn replied, "Go gentle please. I'm only wee and it's been a while since..."

"I know Fergal, relax baby."

Sami reached to fumble in the bedside drawer. Ah. Liquid Silk, Finn's favourite. Not much left! He'll quiz Finn about that after.

"Did you want some poppers too?" he asked, spotting the small bottle.

"Yeah...might relax me.."

"Just lay there Fergal. Let me."

Sami placed the lubricant beside their bodies, before reaching for the poppers. He twisted the white cap off the brown glass bottle, taking care not to spill the eye-wateringly strong liquid as he placed it beneath Finn's nose.

Finn inhaled and gasped.

"I'll try not to spill some," Sami smiled.

A light giggle.

"Trust me, it's not pretty if it goes in your mouth," Sami replied.

"I'd like something else in my mouth Rami."

"Bad boy."

"Hehehehe. Gimme."

Sami placed the poppers on top of the bedside cabinet and straddled Finn's chest.

"Mmmm...hmm..." Finn took Sami hungrily into his mouth. FUCK YES. He'd missed sucking a dick. He moaned and grunted with joy as he used his talented mouth to please the redhead. He was treating Sami like an alpha male. Hard to believe Sami used to be bottom only. Finn was thanking the gay gods that the redhead was now versatile.

He jerked Sami idly.

"Fergal. That's your bad arm."

"Sorry...I had to..."

He went to suck Sami some more but the redhead wriggled out of reach, grabbing the Liquid Silk and squirting liberal amounts into his hand.

"Fergal...you don't have rubbers."

"I know. Chad and I never used them. Sami...I want all of you. Won't feel right."

"You do know I fuck Zack bare?"

"I expected you to. Rami. Please?"

"OK..." Sami was a little uneasy. Barebacking two men at the same time? Perhaps a touch reckless. But Finn was almost pleading with his green eyes. He coated his cock with the lubricant.

Finn sucked two fingers on his good hand and hissed as he inserted them inside his arse.

"I'll prep you," Sami said, "Relax."

"I'm not an invalid."

"Shut up and raise your legs you temperamental twink."

"Love it when you're bossy!" simpered Finn, raising his smooth, muscular legs. He'd waxed them yesterday. Well Shane Thorne had. Finn couldn't do that without assistance at the moment. Shane had offered to wax Finn's sac and crack but the Irishman had insisted on Veet cream. Hey, sometimes you needed a close friend for these things. And Shane had seen Finn naked before of course.

"Such a tight little hole.." Sami purred, as he began to prep the brunette, enjoying the mewls.

"Ahhh...ahh.."

Finn was just enjoying being fingered again. Was never the same when doing it yourself.

He was ready to take Sami.

He placed his ankles on Sami's shoulders as the redhead took aim. He instinctively began to remember how Finn worked. He'd had the Irish hussy in a variety of positions earlier in the year. But this time it was more significant...more romantic. Finn was making the most adorable little gasps...

"OWWW! OW..oweee..." Finn went rigid, his pretty face locked in a grimace as the sharp pain shot up his spine. Being penetrated with the real thing...which was pretty thick in Sami's case...after 6 weeks of zero action bar the prostate massager...it hurt like hell.

"Sorry Fergal...shit...I'm hurting you!" Sami made to pull out.

But Finn threw his good hand up.

"NO...just...ahh...oww...need to get used to it again..."

"Let me put some more lube on.."

"No. I'm relaxing...just..oww...push in some more darlin.."

Sami did so.

"OW.."

Finn's eyes were begging him to continue despite the hisses of pain.

So Sami pushed further still...he kept going until Finn's mouth fell open and his eyes widened as his prostate just got hit.

"Ahhh..."

"Miss me?" smiled Sami, feeling more confident.

"You HAVE NO IDEA darlin...ow...slow...gentle...ease me in Rami...ohhhh ahhh...ahhh...ahhhh...AHHH...ahh yes...oh yes...oh my God that feels so good...yes Rami...fuck my pussy...OHHH YEAH...AHHHH...AHHHHH yeah darlin you can go a bit quicker...ooooohhhhh...ohhhhh.."

Finn's accent was celestial to listen to in bed.

Sami had forgotten just how amazing he was to fuck.

And normally Sami didn't like bottoms who called their ass their 'pussy' but somehow Finn got away with it.

It was because Sami knew Finn was extremely fem deep down. That fucking plastic tiara he would put on! The way he sashayed when the cameras werent on - he had a feminine walk as himself. And he knew Finn wore makeup (how else did he get those luscious lips so plump and glossy) - not a huge amount. He obviously had teased FInn in the past about it but it was only out of love. Sami also thought Finn's Cath Kidston apron was adorable. Plus the Irishman's favourite position was intimate missionary. And his voice could go very high at the deepest throes of anal stimulation pleasure. Sami even got a kick out of the way Finn always called men he loved 'darlin'.

Sami even didn't mind the way Finn would refer to his ass as his 'vag', or his underwear as 'knickers' (British slang for women's underwear). He liked that Finn was proudly fem despite having the body of a fucking Greek god and masculine facial hair.

Ah hell, he fucking loved Finn just as he was and wouldn't change him for anything.

He continued to slowly fuck Finn.

"So deep..." Finn gasped, voice up a good two octaves...skin alight with ecstasy, "Oh yes Rami fuck me with that big cock...fuck that Irish arse good baby...AHHHHH!..."

He squealed as Sami began to kiss his neck. Oh PLEASE DON'T STOP. Ever. This was just THE BEST. Who cared if his shoulder was throbbing? He just needed Sami to keep fucking him and to NEVER stop!

He wrapped his legs around Sami tight.

Making him HIS.

He began to scratch Sami's back as he writhed in pleasure, whimpering loudly.

"Easy tiger.." purred Sami, "Claws away."

"Sorry darlin...I can't help..AHHHHH!"

Finn almost screamed as his prostate got hit JUST RIGHT.

"Just there?"

Finn nodded.

He could take it harder now. His hole was tingling.

Why would he be a top when being fucked was the best feeling in the fucking WORLD?! Especially by a man he loved with all his fierce Celtic heart.

Sami leaned up and held Finn's legs apart.

"Wreck me," Finn pleaded, "Break me in half. Fuck the shoulder."

"But Fergal.."

"Do it Rami. Pound my pussy."

"You asked for it. On your own head."

Sami began to pound Finn hard and fast, the Irishman letting out effeminate 'ahhh ahhh's louder and louder with each thrust. Wow. Finn was the perfect bottom. He was born to take a dick. Sami found him addictive when they were FWBs before.

As a boyfriend...

It felt even better.

Yes Finn.

Take it Finn.

Scream for him Finn.

Yeah. Come on.

Scream.

Let the whole block hear!

And screaming Finn was as his prostate took even more of a battering. YES! OH YES! God he missed being fucked like this! Sami was a fantastic top. He kinda understood why Zack had dug his claws in. But not anymore. Zack forgot that the original possessive queen in wrestling was Finn. Oooh the technical wizard would SO not want the Irishman as his love rival!

But Finn didn't have time to think about this because Sami was just TOO GOOD. OH YES! He was screaming 'yes' constantly between curses and garbled Gaelic...and Sami was getting off on Finn's loud mouth. In fact the more Finn screamed, the harder Sami nailed him.

"M'getting close baby..." Sami went to jerk FInn;s cock.

"UH UH!" Finn begged, "Make me cum darlin."

"You getting close?"

"Uh huh...yeah...yess...ohhhh Rami...RAMI...please don't stop...own me...make me yours...AAAHHHHHHHH...AHHHHHHH...AHHHHHHH.."

Sami could tell when Finn was reaching orgasm...his voice went ridiculously high and his screams grew more regular.

One final thrust and then, quite suddenly, Finn threw back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs as he erupted ferociously, spraying his chiselled abs, pectorals and even his face with a much-needed and wanted release. It burned on its way out and Finn just lost himself.

WOW.

Sami had never seen a man cum so hard from being fucked. And he used to fuck Cody Rhodes, the self-titled 'gusher'!

"Keep...going.." rasped Finn hoarsely, voice gone from all the screaming. He needed to feel Sami shoot within. Complete him.

"Ok baby...you asked..." Sami began to use Finn as a fleshlight, fucking him hard and fast, the screams now faded, throaty gasps...mmmm such a tight warm ass...Finn felt SO good to be inside. And those legs...Sami was getting closer...and closer...

"Fergal I'm gonna..."

"INSIDE ME.." Finn tried to scream but it came out a painful rasp.

"AHHHH FUCK...OH GOD...AHHHH...FUCK!" Sami drove deep inside him as he exploded hard, Finn clenching his hole tight and whimpering as he felt the warmth shoot into him. YES SAMI. Give him what he craved. Make him whole.

"Ahhh...ahh..." Finn gasped, coated in sweat and his own powerful release, but a grin of triumph on his pretty face. His legs were numb. His arse stung. But it was SO worth it. Ow. His shoulder was twinging sharply and horribly.

"That...was incredible.." panted Sami, looking down at the beauty beneath him.

"Come here," moaned Finn, reaching up, "You...are...the most amazing man I have ever met..."

"Do you mean that?"

"I *SNIFFLE* mean every fucking word Rami. I love you darlin. I never thought you'd want me like this again..."

"Don't cry baby...sssh..."

Sami kissed a salty stream off Finn's flushed cheek.

"Stay inside me Rami. I don't want to let you go. Please."

"Fergal. I'm staying overnight remember...calm down baby..."

He went to pull out.

"NO.." rasped FInn, "You'll leave me and go back to that slag Eatwell."

"That is your friend...and he is still my fiance," Sami whispered.

"He has what's rightfully mine. And you just gave me the best sex of my life."

"Dead legs.." Sami said, "Sorry Fergal...give me a sec.."

He eased himself out of the smaller man.

Finn clenched to keep Sami's essence inside.

Sami lay beside him so he could cuddle, and take the pressure off Finn's shoulder. Finn buried his head in Sami's furry chest and began to sob. His emotions were in an even bigger tailspin than before. The man he loved had just given him mind-altering, epic sex. But he knew that Sami wasn't really his to have. Not now. He was engaged to his old friend Zack. And he didn't like it. Now the sex had happened...Finn was hooked. He wanted Sami to take time off the road and just stay here in Orlando with him until his shoulder mended. Not like he was being used properly on television. Not even scrapping with Kevin for the title. Just floating in no-man's land, having killer matches but no real storylines.

Sami peppered the short brown hair with kisses, trying to reassure him and stop the outpouring of pain into his chest. He;d never seen Finn so emotional. This proved that Finn hadn't just spun a line to get him into bed. This was real. Finn actually loved him.

And Sami knew he definitely loved Finn. The sex had felt nothing like the disposable sessions with Zack. Nor did it feel like the horny forbidden rush that their casual physical friendship of early 2016 and triad days were. It had felt like love. Sharing of bodies. He and Finn truly connected emotionally as well as physically.

Finn lifted his head, face blotchy and streaked.

He wiped his eyes.

"Hey.." Sami whispered tenderly, reaching for his hand and clasping it.

"Hey...sorry...just caught feelings.."

"I love you too Fergal. Just...we need to be prepared to wait a little before we can be together."

"I know Rami. And I hate it."

"I know. It's my mess. I will get myself out of it."

"You don't owe Zack anything," Finn hissed fiercely, "All the things he said about you."

"I haven't forgotten them."

"You dumping him for me might just be a huge fat slice of humble pie he is long overdue being served," Finn's voice was still hoarse. He had screamed his head off during the sex.

"Just do me a favour Fergal?"

"Anything for you."

"Don't be tempted to be a shady kween and stir up drama, let me dump Zack my way.."

"But drama's fun..."

"FERGAL."

"Sorry darlin.." Cute grin.

"You're a scamp."

"A cute scamp, right?"

"An adorable, precious cinnamon roll. And by the way. You are not furnishing this house with giant Lego blocks."

POUT.

"But Sami...I could get black, white and red ones and build a Balor wall.."

"No..."

"I have 5 months of recovery still. I can furnish my house how I want."

"It's our house now Fergal."

Finn's eyes lit up. REALLY? Sami wanted to move in? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.

Sami was serious about him then! Sami wanted to commit!

"You mean that..." he gasped.

"I know it's like way too soon, but not like that was our first time," Sami said, "Plus I've been here so often I practically live here when we hang out...and also, my house in this city was the one Ben and I bought. It'd be nice to finally shut the door fully on that relationship now I definitely have moved on."

"Oh Rami...why are you the most perfect man?" simpered Finn, "May I WhatsApp Coddles?"

"Oh you...go on then. But make sure he doesn't run that blabbermouth of his!"

"Take a selfie with me."

Sami wriggled behind the beautiful pint-sized hunk and pulled him close, their sweaty naked bodies perfectly aligning as Finn took a selfie of them. Or several. Including one that obviously showed the nudity. Just in case their flushed faced and messy hair didn't confirm that they'd banged.

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _HEEEYYYYY! :D :D :D_

 ** _Cody RUnnels:_**  
 _Hey queen *wave emoji* whats new?_

Finn sent the photos.

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _*monkey emojis* *heart eyes* *heart emoji* *aubergine emoji* *peach emoji* *water drop emoji* *sassy girl emoji*_

 ** _Cody RUnnels:_**  
 _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**  
 _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS *raised hand emoji* *crown emojis* you finally GOT YO MAN BITCH!_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _yes I did *monkey emoji* and hes not broken up wiv zsj_

"Fergal you usually use better grammar," chastised Sami.

"You try typing with one hand!" pouted Finn.

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**  
 _I LIVE. Naughty boy! hehehehe no legit though, so happy for you both. You look so fucking adorable my mascara just ran *sassy girl emoji*_

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**  
 _Stephen just came running asking why I screamed *laughter emojis* wanna Facetime?_

"Say yes because watching you type like a teen using one hand is hurting my eyes," Sami said, snatching Finn's phone and looking up Cody on Facetime. He dialled.

Cody's face appeared in seconds. He was in gym gear. Stephen Amell's private home gym.

"HEEEY SWEETS!" Finn squealed..raspily.

"Sore throat?" Cody smirked, black smudges on his face.

"Yeah," Finn said, "When you get your vag slayed by the greatest man alive you tend to scream your head off..."

"FERGAL. Be classy," scolded Sami.

"It's Coddles though..." Finn grinned, "Let me be me darlin."

"I'll focus on hugging you," Sami smiled, nuzzling.

"Hey Sami. So, cheating on the baddest woman in indie wrestling. You have balls few men have," Cody teased, "Respect."

"He's worth any amount of stab wounds Zack will inflict," Sami said.

"He's such a drama queen," Finn said, "Zack's ego won't be able to handle this and he'll just crumble. And I will get life from watching. So GURL. How's life at TNA. I saw the picslip of Matt Hardy."

"Yeah amazing how you can fake looking pleased," Cody said, "STEPHEN! Stop grunting over there...sorry he's trying to attain a PB on the military press...men huh? Yeah, and oh my God Finny...you should have seen Josh's face when I sashayed in like the queen I am. He was SHOOK. I blanked him so hard and he SEETHED. He went bright red and I thought he was gonna blow a blood vessel. I greeted every man in that locker room bar his ass."

"You are so shady and I am living," Finn was SO happy right now. He had his dear friend on FaceTime whilst snuggled up to the man he ADORED. Pinch him cos this had to be a dream.

"Bitch I am just getting started. Brandi's signed a Knockouts contract but I'm only working the Bound For Glory program. I am gonna make Josh Mathews wish he'd never been born. I might even forge a friendship with Robbie E to REALLY get under his skin."

"Cody you are so petty," sighed Sami.

"THe way Mathews put my heart through the ringer in WWE, I am allowed to be...oh hey booboo.." he giggled as the backturned snapback-clad, shirtless figure of actor Stephen Amell appeared behind him, kissing his neck, "Just talking to my bestie and his new man hehehehe."

"Sup Balor, Zayn, so ya finally got it on huh?" Stephen said.

"Oh we definitely did...man you two are a ridiculously attractive couple...you look like models from a gay magazine," Finn sighed.

"Matching caps as well," Sami snorted, "Are they...yes they're Andrew Christian snapbacks! Oh Cody, never change. That your home gym Amell?"

"Yup," Stephen said, "Suppose I better leave you girls to it."

"Where's your wee girl? She's so cute.." Finn asked.

"Out with my wife," Stephen said.

"Left daddy all alone with Uncle Cody.." Cody had a wicked smile, and then held his phone up to show that below the waist, he had on some bright green Trophy Boy briefs...and that Stephen was also in briefs.

"Oh my God.." Sami snorted, "You two are actually a living commercial for idealistic secular modern gay life. In a gym. Two jocks. In briefs. All sweaty. I can't even."

"Stephen put up a video on Instagram of me doing squats," Cody giggled, "And he tagged Josh in it. He's got a shady streak of his own haven't you booboo?"

"This is new.." Finn teased, "I better leave you to get a shot of protein up you...I mean...hehehe...in you."

"FERGAL." Sami gave the naughty Irishman a playful swat on the ass.

"Sowwy...bye Coddles. Speak soon."

"Bye boys...don't overwork him Sami," teased Cody.

Stephen nodded before Cody hung up.

"They give me life.." sighed Finn, "Couple goals."

"This not enough?" Sami was getting a semi...but he WAS pressed against Finn's naked ass.

"This is perfection darlin, hold me." whimpered Finn, wriggling into him, "Oooh hehehehe...is someone getting hard again?"

"Maybe.." chuckled Sami, kissing his neck.

"Ahhh...darlin, I'm afraid you were too good and my vag has been blown to bits.." Finn said, "I'd love to otherwise though darlin."

"Fergal...promise me one thing baby?"

"Anything for you...Mr Wonderful..." Finn sniffled.

"Don't ever change who you are for me. You are a fem guy and I love that you are proudly that. I have no time for people who think they have to change to please a man. I learned some valuable lessons from dating Ben...or Neville, I should say."

"You won't be seeing me in a skirt anytime soon, I'm not a cross dresser or have any desire to be a woman," Finn said, "But I do feel feminine. I like to be a wife. My mother is my queen and the person I look up to above all else. I suppose I'm a wee bit genderfluid if you want to go all 2016 about it. I enjoy being a guy but I see myself as fem. I love it when my friends call me 'girl' and 'queen'. I would never wrestle in long tights, won't feel right. I actually get my trunks cut like a girl's, hence why the booty is often out..hehehe..Does that make me weird?"

"You can identify however you please," Sami said, "People joke about it but it's OK to be genderfluid these days. Nothing's black and white. How you see yourself doesn't change that you are the most beautiful man to ever set foot in the wrestling business. Your parents should be so fucking proud."

"Oh my goodness I haven't told ma that you're my boyfriend now!" gasped Finn.

"Tell her in the morning," Sami said, "As far as most people are concerned, I am engaged to Zack."

"As far as I am concerned, you are my man," simpered Finn, yawning and melting into Sami's muscular arms.

"I don't normally do naps but the flight and you have tuckered me right out," Sami said.

"Have a wee nap and hold me."

Sami knew this was going to be a long and dangerous road. He was ready to take the risk. Finn was the man for him. He knew that. Zack was the major obstacle but if Finn was willing, then so was he. Zack was just a pathetic little queen. Sooner he was gone, the better.

Finn was asleep. He was making cute little noises. Awwwww. Sami forgot how adorable Finn was. The body really did not match the personality. Why did he say yes to Zack when he was holding perfection?

SamiZack will be history and soon SamiFinn will prevail. Sami was never sure of anything more in his life.


End file.
